


Until the Dawn Comes

by Lanceeselhombre



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Nightmares, Oral Fixation, This is innocent no bad thoughts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, midnight cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceeselhombre/pseuds/Lanceeselhombre
Summary: Midnight Klance cuddles





	Until the Dawn Comes

Lance suddenly woke up when he felt something brush up against his fingers. He jolted a little, lifting his head off his pillow and squinting against the light to see who it was. He was expecting one of his teammates to be standing above him, trying to wake him up as an alarm blared overhead that he was deaf to with his headphones blocking it out.

Instead, he saw Keith’s sleeping figure laying next to him on the bed, relaxed and motionless. His inky mullet flowed out around his head and neck on the covers behind him, his bangs slightly obscuring his eyes from view. His skin seemed so pale in comparison, but not to the point that it indicated sickness. In contrast his thick eyelashes and sculpted eyebrows stood out sharply, somehow managing to maintain a soft appearance.

He stared for a few seconds while his brain tried to put two and two together and realize that the pressure on his fingers had been Keith’s doing. A sleepy smile pulled at his lips and he laid his head back down. In an afterthought he turned slightly to look up at his alarm clock; it was just after midnight.

Lance yawned and turned to face Keith again, watching the teen’s relaxed features. The tension that was usually seen in his expression during the day had completely melted away under the influence of sleep, leaving his face loose and calm. He looked really adorable.

He looked down to their intertwined fingers and saw what had woken him up. Their hands were resting on the pillow next to Keith’s mouth, so close that the red paladin’s lips gently pressed against their knuckles. The raven’s mouth fell a little more open, one of Lance’s knuckles slipping slightly in between his lips.

Lance smiled sweetly at him when he felt his tongue ghost over his knuckle. He had learned over the past few weeks as they began to share the same bed that Keith had a tendency to bite and suck on things in his sleep, which he thought was the cutest thing ever. Strong, hard-headed, serious Keith sucked on things in his sleep like a child.

He figured out it was because Keith had an oral fixation. It wasn't like he hid it or anything, because he was always seen with an item hanging from his mouth if he could get his hands on one. Everyone had figured it out by now; Hunk tended to cook foods that took longer to chew, Shiro would regularly keep Keith from unconsciously putting something dirty in his mouth, and Pidge even gave him a special toy that was meant to be chewed.

But he was the only one that got to help Keith like this. He got to prevent Keith from sucking on something that could get him sick or from choking on a toy that was still in his mouth when he dozed off. Even though Keith was grateful for what he did, he would deny it if anyone asked.

Keith gently bit down on Lance’s finger and closed his lips, holding it in place so he could suck on it. Keith’s tongue always flattened against his finger before he pulled, and he was surprisingly gentle. The movement of his tongue was slow and relaxed.

Lance could tell when he was beginning to wake up or if he got stressed by the way his mouth moved. When he woke up he would let go or the pull of his tongue would gain strength; when he got stressed he would bite harder. Sometimes he would stop suddenly in his sleep. When he did Lance would usually give his mouth a gentle nudge and he would start to suck again.

He would be lying if he said he didn't have a few pictures of Keith innocently sucking on his fingers. It was adorable and sweet, and he didn't think he would be able to survive anymore without waking up to the sight of Keith latched onto his knuckle. He was happy that he was the one that got to see Keith in such a vulnerable position.

Lance contently watched Keith suck on his knuckle for a long time, though he never cared to check his clock again for the time. The only noise in the room was the very faint and soft sound that Keith’s tongue created when he pulled against his finger. He could feel Keith’s warm breath on his hand and the hotness of his mouth. They were all sensations he loved.

Keith breathed out a sleepy whimper, puffing a gust of warm air onto Lance’s hand. His eyebrows knit together ever so slightly and the sides of his lips turned down in a frown. His tongue stopped pulling and slid farther back into the raven’s mouth.

Lance frowned slightly as well. Keith was most likely having a nightmare. They weren't uncommon anymore considering the fights they went through every day, he was pretty sure every one of the paladins suffered from nightmares from time to time, iñhimself included.

The brunette gently pressed his knuckle into his companion’s mouth, brushing up against his tongue to urge him to keep sucking. The raven’s tongue moved back to his finger, although it didn't pull like before. Instead the teen nibbled on the flesh, taking his stress out on it. His teeth could never hurt Lance, which was why he let him bite.

Eventually Keith’s expression relaxed and he went back to sucking. Lance’s smile returned as the ministrations of his tongue went back to their slow and relaxed pace and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. He laid down again in his previous position and slung his free arm over Keith’s side, his fingers running through the soft mass of the raven’s hair. Looking at his mullet, he would have never expected it to be so thick and silky.

Even though Lance knew he should probably go back to sleep, he didn't want this moment to end. He knew that once Keith woke up this sweet scene would have to end. He especially-and quite sadly-knew that there was a possibility that they would never get to do this again. He wanted to milk this for all it was worth. If he woke up exhausted tomorrow, then that was okay.

Lance gently brushed Keith’s bangs out of his eyes and ran his thumb over the soft skin of his cheek. “Duermes bien, mi amor~.” He whispered, enjoying the loose smile that appeared on Keith’s face, even though he was asleep and had yet to learn Spanish. “Te veo en el amanecer.”

He closed his eyes and breathed out a happy sigh, letting the gentle pull of Keith's tongue on his knuckle lull him back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> This happened during a roleplay of mine and I couldn't not write it. 
> 
> Duermes bien, mi amor = sleep well, my love 
> 
> Te veo en el amanecer = I will see you when the dawn comes


End file.
